


Her Dream Come True.

by dcharmaine



Series: Forever Be Mine [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Mentioned Allison Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcharmaine/pseuds/dcharmaine
Summary: Lydia wakes up only to realize that she got married the night before.





	

It was pretty late in the morning when Lydia woke up. She sat up and rubbed her right hand across her forehead. Her head was pounding. Maybe next time she shouldn’t have so many margaritas at one in the morning. She examined her polished nails on her left hand, considering whether or not she should change the color from pink to something darker. Blue would be pretty, and would match the new dress she bought a few days prior. Lydia slowly stood to her feet and walked over to the dresser, but she noticed something was different. This was not Lydia’s bedroom. That dresser she was standing in front of did not hold her nail polish. Where was the desk? Now she was observing her environment, and quickly realized that she was in a hotel suite. What was she doing in a _hotel_?

Lydia began to recall a weird dream that she had last night, but it was crazy. Right? No, no, of course it was crazy. It was just a dream, and she had to just brush it off. Instead, she focused her efforts on opening the balcony door a few feet away from where she had just been standing a moment ago. She pulled the curtains back, but the door seemed to be stuck. “ _Come_ -” she paused as she pulled on the door handle. “- _on_!” she had already pulled the door about five times. Ten aggressive tugs later, and Lydia had finally cracked it open. From there, sliding the door was much easier. What a relief that had been, because she was just about to give up on that piece of crap door. After that intense struggle with the door, all she wanted was to lie back down. First she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, and then headed over to the bed and collapsed onto her back.

Lydia reached for her phone, and that’s when she saw it. There was a diamond ring on her hand—on the ring finger of her left hand. This had to be a joke. “Allison,” she called out to her best friend of ten years. “Is this payback for me setting you up on that blind date last month? I said I was sorry he turned out to be so weird!” No response. “Ally?” There was no way Lydia was getting back up this soon, so she called Allison’s phone.

“Hey Lydia. Why are you calling me?” What a wonderful greeting. “Allison… I know I don’t have the best track record of setting you up on dates, but—“ Lydia was suddenly cut off. “Wait,” Allison began. “You’re on your honeymoon, and you’re worried about setting me up on _**another**_ bad date?” Honeymoon?

“What do you mean by honeymoon?” Lydia was confused, and not willing to give into the idea of that dream. “Are you saying I’m _married_? To Jordan? Already?” As if right on cue, Lydia heard the door open and close quietly. “Yes?” Allison’s confusion matched Lydia’s. Clearly, she was still dreaming. Lydia closed her eyes, counted to five, and then opened them again. She looked around the room and didn’t see or hear Jordan. “It was just a dream after all.” Lydia let out a sigh of relief. How could she be married? The thought of marrying Jordan wasn’t exactly the last thing on Lydia’s mind, though. She did want to marry him, but she was sure she would remember if it had already happened. Their wedding was set for later in the day, right?

Suddenly Jordan walked into the room from—was that a kitchen? “Hey sweetheart,” he smiled. “I’m surprised you’re awake. I bought you a hot chocolate while I was out getting breakfast. It’s just the way you like it—a dash of cinnamon and 3 big marshmallows.” Jordan handed the hot cup to his wife. He loved the sound of that—Lydia Parrish. His college girlfriend and the mother of his first child was finally his wife.

“Hey Ally, I—uh… I… I… I’ll talk to you later.” Before Allison could respond, Lydia had already ended the call. “So,” she accepted the cup. “Married, huh?” Jordan nodded with that same smile stuck on his face. He was ecstatic. “So Ally had nothing to do with this ring on my finger?” Lydia took a sip of her drink, and then twisted the cup in her hand.

“Nope,” Jordan laughed. “I am officially your husband. Well, Allison did help me pick it out. I’d like to say I have pretty good taste though. Do you not remember?” He took a seat beside Lydia on the bed.

Lydia tucked a patch of hair behind her ear and then turned to face Jordan. “Well,” she started. “I thought it was all just a dream. I remember…” she paused. “I remember a beach. Allison, Jen, and Grace were my ladies. Derek, Ricky, and Danny were your guys.” Jordan nodded in agreement to everything she’d just said. “There were pink and white flowers decorating a gazebo, and blue flowers marked my path to you…”

Jordan laughed. “Can I show you something?” Jordan took Lydia’s hand, set her cup on top of the dresser, and then walked her to the balcony she had struggled opening just moments before. They walked out the door and into the light wind. Lydia could see waves crashing in front of her. Their hotel was on a beach. _That’s purely coincidence,_ she thought to herself. “Okay now stand here,” Jordan placed his hands on Lydia’s waist and positioned her in front of him. “Look over there and tell me what you see.” He pointed somewhere far off to the right, and Lydia tried to look for whatever he was trying to show her. Then she smiled when she saw it. There was the very same gazebo she remembered from her dream. She wasn’t entirely sure, but she thought she could also see tiny decorations still in the sand. There were also traces of blue all over the beach, which could have been the flowers she mentioned remembering.

So maybe it wasn’t just a coincidence that she was in a hotel on the beach, but weren’t they supposed to go on their honeymoon after the wedding? Somewhere preferably far away from Los Angeles? “So Jordan, what exactly are we doing today?” Lydia faced Jordan. She brushed her hands against his chest, and slowly made her way up to his shoulders.

”Well, we still have breakfast to eat—well, more like brunch now. Our flight to Italy is in about 6 hours. So… There’s that.”

“As fun as breakfast sounds, can we do something else Mr. Parrish?” Lydia’s gaze drifted from Jordan’s eyes, down to his lips beginning to curve back into a smile, and then back to his eyes again. “What’s that, Mrs. Parrish?” he knew what she wanted, but played along. “Can you just kiss me now? Please?” she requested, knowing he wouldn’t hesitate. And so that’s what he did. Jordan pulled her closer, and he kissed his wife.

Now that she knew that wedding wasn’t actually a dream she had last night, Lydia was thrilled. Just eight years ago, Lydia had met Jordan for the first time in college. Two years later, their son was born. Now they were finally married. This was not the way Lydia imagined her life going—not in this order, anyway. But… She was happy.

_Lydia had to remember to thank Allison again for introducing them freshman year._


End file.
